In recent years, systems for rewarding the drivers of vehicles, in particular light, medium, and heavy trucks, have been developed. A driver reward system is a system incorporated into a vehicle that provides rewards or penalties to an operator of a vehicle based on how their driving performance equates to expected driver performance based on criteria established (usually) by the owner of the vehicle. Examples of previously developed driver reward systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,784 (Weisman et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,848 (Gustavsson).
Previously developed driver reward systems often assess driver performance to determine an overall driver reward score. The overall driver reward score is determined using complex formulas that consider criteria of concern for the owner of the vehicle, such as fuel economy and the amount of time a vehicle is idling. Driver rewards systems are designed to provide the operator of the vehicle, i.e., the truck driver, with a reward if performance expectations are exceeded. Driver reward systems may also penalize a driver if performance expectations are not met. An example of a reward is enabling an increase in the maximum speed at which the vehicle, i.e., the truck, can be driven. Conversely, a penalty is reducing the maximum speed at which the vehicle can be driven, thereby causing the operator to experience some delay. The purpose of providing rewards for drivers exceeding performance expectations and penalties for failing to meet performance expectations is to motivate drivers to improve their driving performance.
Although the purpose of previously developed driver reward systems is to improve driving performance, many lack functionality, in particular, the ability to communicate with drivers in real time in a manner such that drivers readily understand what aspects of their driving procedure results in the driver not improving his or her performance. In this regard, different trucks may utilize different formulas for improving performance because trucks have differences based on, for example, the engine, transmission, or gearing incorporated into a specific truck. Therefore, a specific driving procedure that is rewarded in one truck may be penalized in another truck.
Safety is a great concern in any driver training system that employs feedback. More specifically, fully loaded truck/trailer combinations often weigh upwards of 80,000 lbs. Such trucks in particular, but any truck in general, that employs a driver training system that provides driver feedback in a displayed manner, should be designed to minimize driver distraction by quickly conveying feedback, i.e., should be driver-friendly. In this regard, modern trucks have clusters of dash or gauges that require a driver's attention when driving. Because modern truck cabins contain numerous gauges and instrument clusters, only a limited amount of space is available to present additional information. Previously developed systems do not always take this concern into consideration, i.e., they are not as driver-friendly as they should be.